A Story of Awesomeness
by SistersGrimm4ever969
Summary: My first story! Yay! Puckabrina awesomeness! I think. I'm not that far into the story yet. Still. Hope you like it!
1. The dress

**Hi everybody! Just wanted to write a story because I was so inspired by the other stories that I saw on the website. They are absolutely fantabulous! I do not own the Sisters Grimm, even if I want to, and I currently do not own any other story on the site, either. So yeah.**

A deathly scream whipped around the household, echoed through the hallways, and bounded down the stairs. It awoke those still deep in slumber, and made the people who were awake jump right out of their pants. (Not literally, but still.)

Directly following that ghastly scream came the mischievous sound of laughter coming from down the hall. All of the sudden, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl flung open the bedroom door and proceeded to make as much noise as possible as she stomped down the hall. "PUCK!" Sabrina screeched. "I'm going to KILL you!"

"Oh, dear." Granny Relda murmured. "I wonder what that boy did this time."

All of the sudden, a filthy, blonde-haired boy streaked down the stairwell into the kitchen. In close pursuit was the girl, her face red as a tomato and her hands balled into tight fists.

Quickly, Granny Relda lept from the table and came between the two, in hopes of bringing peace to the house hold once more.

Sabrina screamed angrily at the boy. "Puck, you nincompoop of a farthead! Are you insane?!"

And then started the tirade of word war.

"Ugly."

"Gasbag."

"Bump on a log."

"Stupid puny junk face."

"Doodieface."

"Stinkbug."

"Queen of Freaks."

"Dark Lord of Butterflies."

"Why you little..."

Once again, Granny Relda pushed between the two. "That is enough! Now, Sabrina. Just what in the world did Puck do to you this time, _Liebling_?"

Sabrina turned to her grandmother. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Look what he did! He took all of my clothes and stitched the sleeves and pant legs together! And as if that wasn't enough, he dunked them in corn starch and buttermilk! It's going to take hours to get even a sock wearable again! What am I supposed to wear to school?" She fumed.

Behind the old woman, Puck snickered. "Well, looks like you're in a stitch, aren't you, Grimm?" And then the boy fell upon the floor, laughing maniacally at his horrible pun. "Get it?" He wheezed between bursts of laughter. "Stitched?"And then fell again to the floor in yet another fit of giggles.

Sabrina growled dangerously and pushed past her grandmother. "I'm going to rip off your wings, fairyboy!"

By this time, Puck was off of the floor and was now brushing himself off, still giving little vibes of giggles. As he began to race away, he shouted, "Wow, so much hatred in suck a puny little brain. Who would have that it imaginable?"

It took all of Granny Relda's strength to keep the angry girl from crushing Puck into oblivion.

"Well, this just won't do." She said when she had finally successfully tied them both securely into their chairs. "You can't just go to school today in your pajamas. I suppose you'll just have to wear one of my old dresses until we fix your own.

Sabrina's eyes popped out of her head. "WHAT?! Oh, you are soo dead, fairyboy."

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina came down the stairs dressed in a light blue dress with lace everywhere imaginable. There was lace on the sleeves, lace on the hem, and even some lace underneath the dress to make it poof out.

"I look like a demented doll." She growled.

Daphne squealed. "Omigosh! You look adorable! I could just dunk you in my coffee! Speaking of which, what is coffee?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and sat down at the breakfast table.

Puck peeked down the stairwell into the kitchen. His eyes almost exploded when he saw Sabrina. He didn't know whether to laugh at the horribly uncomfortable expression on her face or gawk at how well the blue of the dress went with her eyes. Instead, he just raced back into his room to hide until it was time for school.

Sabrina thought that she saw somebody out of the corner of her eye dash down the hall, but when she looked again, there was nobody there.

**So, how does everybody like it? It's my first and, *tears* I feel so cool. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**


	2. The prank

**I'm baaack! (Not that I was ever gone, but that's besides the point.)**

As Puck flew overhead, he found that he was spending more time staring at Sabrina in her new dress than looking to see where he was going. This suspicion was confirmed when he crashed head-long into a towering pine tree. Shaking his head to clear it both of pain and of all thoughts of Sabrina Grimm, he continued on his way. However, when he found that he still could not keep his eyes off of her, he decided that the reason that he kept looking down was because he thought that the dress needed some fixing by the Trickster King.

* * *

Sabrina looked down in dismay to find a fresh, bright green plop of goo dripping down the side of Granny Relda's dress. Disgusted, she attempted to peel off the sticky substance without leaving a stain on the light blue fabric. Sadly, It did not work out exactly as she had planned, and she soon found that in place of the glob was a highlighter-green stain the size of a baseball. Growling, she turned her head up towards the sky and shook her fist at the boy above her. She groaned in absolute frustration when he laughed, smiled, and waved. It was definitely time for a different approach.

* * *

Once they got within sight of the school grounds, of course Puck alighted down so as conceal his true identity. Sabrina gazed at him thoughtfully.

Feeling the strength of her bright blue eyes burning a hole into his neck, he turned around to face her.

"What's the matter, Grimm? Can't keep your eyes off of me?" he teased.

Scowling, Sabrina decided to ignore that particular comment. "Oh, more like I was wondering why in the world you suddenly seem so interested in what I wear."

Puck's ears burned a bright, tomato red. "What?! Grimm, I think you're getting way out of line here..."

Sabrina smiled smugly. "Well, it makes sense," she continued. "It's pretty obvious from the way that you couldn't stop staring at me from above. Oh yeah, I noticed you knocking your puny little brain against that pine tree. I'm not stupid, you know."

Puck struggled blindly in search of a good comeback. "Well, at least I don't have a bright green stain on my shirt."

Sabrina smirked as she threw the wet green glob that she had pulled off of her dress on his pant leg. "Wow, Puck. That's like, the lamest comeback of the year. Just saying."

Puck pouted all the rest of the way to school.

**I think I liked my first chapter better, but that's besides the point. It's all good. So yeah. Cool. :) **


	3. The rival

Sabrina stomped down the hallway, trying her best to ignore the stares being given to her all around. _I'm going to kill that fairyboy, _She thought nastily. Gripping the straps of her backpack, she hurried on, feeling heavy with the weight of the eyes boring into her head. Her cheeks flamed and she felt her hands curl into tight fists.

* * *

Puck marched sullenly behind Sabrina to First Period. Just like last year, Granny Relda had made sure they were always in the same class. Well, at least he could keep an eye on her new followers. Her new dress was attracting way too many stares that he would have liked. As Sabrina drew closer to the door, his anger bubbled and grew. _I'm going to knock out the next kid I see stare at her for more than five seconds. _Looking around, he found his target.

* * *

Bradley couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl in the sky blue dress. _She's so pretty in that dress... but what is that green stain on her shoulder?_ He wondered. He suddenly noticed several nasty-looking bags of ugly goop hanging out of a blonde boy's backpack. He winced when he noticed a bright green one hanging carelessly from the boy's fist._ Who is he? Some kind of bird..._ _Sparrow? No, Robin. Robin, and then something that's goes something like... Nice-Guy... no, Robin Goodfellow! There we go! Robin Goodfellow. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a bully..._

Trying to forget about it, he turned again to the blonde girl. _Who was she? _He wondered. _S_..._ Sabrina... Sabrina Grimm! Yes, that's it, Sabrina Gri... _He yelped as he was tackled to the floor by Robin.

* * *

Sabrina let out a single unearthly scream before she got a hold of her self. She found herself screaming more and more, lately. Mostly at Puck, like at this instance. _Why in the world did the nincompoop just tackle that poor boy? That boy... huh, he's kinda cute... Or am I just feeling sorry for him... _Carefully, she looked him over. Wavy black hair, soulful, brown puppy eyes, nicely toned arms... _Nope, he's definitely a hottie... _Immediately she blushed at her reckless thought.

Moving to help the boy get out from underneath a writhing, screaming Puck, she screeched with all her might, "Puuuuuuuuuck! You Pukeface!"

Puck froze for a moment, his teeth embedded in the boy's skin.

"Puck! What are you doing?!" She shouted. _Yep, I'm definitely yelling a lot more lately,this confirms it, _she thought."Stop hurting him... and... ugh... are you... _biting him?!_ Puck!"

The boy immediately took Puck's moment of confusion and threw the blonde boy off of him. Puck landed almost three feet away.

_Wow, he's strong... _Sabrina thought, moving in to help the boy to his feet.

* * *

Bradley stared into those beautiful sapphire eyes. _Wow, they're pretty..._

__As if in a trance, he spoke the word aloud. "They're pretty... like drops of fresh dew..."

"What's pretty?" Sabrina asked curiously.

Bradley shook himself out of his daze. "Umm, ah, well, you see... y...your eyes...I think they look like dew, all... ummm, blue and pretty like that... soo... ummm...yeah...ish."

To his relief, the girl smiled. "Thanks," she said. "What's your name?"

Bradley could practically feel the mental foot digging into his behind for not telling her his name. It was only when he was flying through the air when he realized the foot was real.

He screamed insanely as he was launched down the hall by a very angry and red Robin.. or was it Puck? Maybe Puck was a nickname of the boy. "Bradleyyyyyy!" He suddenly realized that he had been screaming his response to the girl's question as he flew across the hall.

* * *

Sabrina blushed furiously as the poor boy once again became the target of Puck's limbs. The boy was funny. Shy...ish, but perfectly regular... unlike Puck... wait, why was she comparing the two? What was with her today? She seemed to be rating boys, today... weird...

* * *

Puck clenched his fists as he snarled at the boy. "And don't come back!" He shouted, then clenched Sabrina's wrist and led her down the hall... wait, nope, there was no way he was going to hold Grimm's hand. Too much lack of germs... and way too muck of that puberty virus. It was all over her!

So... why had he held her hand in the first place?He didn't seem to be really with it today. He was acting really... protective of Grimm...weird...

* * *

Bradley brushed himself off and immediately checked for any broken bones. Nope, none, thankfully, but he was sure to retain a few bruises. As he stared after Sabrina and Puck, he frowned. It seemed that the boy was... Sabrina's boyfriend? But... then why would he play such a cruel joke on her? He shook his head to clear the thoughts as the bell sounded the start of school. That girl, she was... beautifully alien. That boy, though, oh, no, definitely not beautiful. He was a needle in a teacher's seat. But the two together? He sighed. They were just... weird.


End file.
